Acoustic transducers are used for a variety of purposes, including in the oil field. A focused planar transducer, such as that described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,044,462, which is owned by the assignee of the instant application, allow acoustic illumination with focus and depth of field. Transferring energy from an acoustic transducer to fluids in a borehole is a challenge.